


Вишенка

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: У Драко есть один особенный трюк.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Вишенка

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на гибкий язычок.
> 
> Драббл посвящается Стасе.

— Сделай так еще раз.

Поттер смотрит выжидающе, чуть наклонившись к нему через стол и приоткрыв рот. Драко думает, что к этому моменту он шел всю свою жизнь. Наконец он привлек его внимание.

В баре шумно и душно, и в другой раз Драко бы обязательно пожаловался на это вслух. Но сейчас он лишь тянется к своему коктейлю и достает вишенку. У нее не такой удобный черенок, и все же он умудряется завязать его в узел языком. Он намеренно делает так, чтобы Поттер видел все. Пусть знает, какой Драко особенный и какие штуки он умеет вытворять своим языком. 

Тот не просто видит, он откровенно пожирает его взглядом. Они выпили за встречу всего пару бокалов, но обоих ведет. Драко мечтает о том, что у Поттера уже встал, иначе зачем он целый месяц вычислял его любимое магловское заведение и под чутким руководством Панси учился этому трюку с вишней. 

Поттер же тянется к оставленной Драко без черенка вишенке и обхватывает ягоду губами, показательно высасывая ее и перекатывая во рту лишь косточку. И тогда Драко остается надеяться, что он не зря снял номер в ближайшем к бару отеле.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
